


Morning Routine

by thewritething (melissa13)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa13/pseuds/thewritething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wally pulls all nighters, Artemis wakes up horny.  </p>
<p>Inspired by someone on Tumblr asking for Spitfire smut before Wally and Artemis' video chat with Dick in YJ Comic #20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is. Wait, I do. It's porn. It's literally porn...I think I was forced into doing this. Anyway, first post on AO3! Yeah!

**Morning Routine**

Wally let his pencil drop onto his notebook and slumped back onto the couch throwing a hand haphazardly over his tired eyes. He was finally done with his physics homework after staying up the whole night to finish it. He didn’t even know what time it was, only that he most likely had to be in class in at least four hours. He could fall asleep right then and there, not even moving from his upright position, that was how exhausted he felt. His neck would probably kill him the whole day, but he could care less. All he wanted was a few hours of sweet oblivion before he had to start his day.   
  
“You never came to bed,” a husky voice drawled to his left. He withdrew his hand from over his face to see Artemis leaning against the wall, clad only in an old t-shirt of his and with an extreme case of bedhead. Even through his fatigue he could feel his blood pumping at the sight of her. How he ended up with the sexiest girl on the planet he’ll never know, but he thanks his lucky stars every day.   
  
“My physics homework wasn’t going to do itself,” Wally reminded her. He shot her a wink. “Hope you didn’t miss me too much.”  
  
She shrugged playfully. “Nelson was more than an adequate cuddle substitute,” she said, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. “At least he doesn’t snore.”  
  
“I do not snore,” Wally replied indignantly, crossing his arms.   
  
“Yes, you do,” Artemis told him, sauntering over to him. She uncrossed his arms before situating herself in his lap. “But I love you anyway.”  
  
She must have been in a very good mood because she began planting kisses across his face and neck, lingering on specific places that she knew drove him crazy.   
  
“Good to know,” he said, his voice sounding strangled to his own ears. He hands wandered under her shirt and up her thighs. He gulped, his Adam’s apple bobbing wildly, when he didn’t encounter any fabric as his hands explored. “Felt like going commando last night, babe?”  
  
“Must have forgotten,” she told him, her voice coy and playful. She divested him of his shirt, running her fingers across his chest. “I thought you were going to join me at some point, and when you didn’t I had to take matters into my own hands, if you know what I mean.”  
  
If he wasn’t awake before, he certainly was now. He was also rock hard at the thought of her pleasuring herself in his absence, and he knew she could feel his erection standing to attention in his sweats.   
  
Artemis gave him and smirk and a challenging look. “You’re not too tired are you, babe?” she asked, and he sucked in a breath when she pulled his dick out of his pants, giving it a playful stroke.   
  
“N-n-no,” he stuttered out, closing his eyes tight in rapture as she caressed up and down his shaft. She would be the death of him, he just knew it.   
  
“Because I could do all the work, if you wanted,” she continued, her voice never losing her flirtatious tone. She slid down to her knees in front of him on the floor, and he could quickly see where this was going. “All you have to do is sit back and enjoy.”  
  
Only a fool would have protested a blow job from their hot girlfriend, and contrary to popular belief, Wally West was no fool. He simply nodded his head at her and watched as she dragged his sweat pants and boxers off, leaving him completely naked on the couch. He moaned at the first touch of her tongue licking off the precum at the head of his cock and gripped the couch cushions on either side of him as her mouth engulfed him. He had to use all of his willpower not to thrust into her mouth as she bobbed up and down. One hand came up to fist into her hair, tangling itself in the long blonde strands as she continued. The wet heat of her mouth combined with her skillful lips and hands were already driving him to an orgasm.   
  
“Babe,” he warned her through gritted teeth, and regretted it instantly when she released him. He opened his eyes to protest this action, when he caught her rummaging through the side table next to the couch. “Artemis,” he whined (hey, he wasn’t proud of it).   
  
“Hold on, Baywatch,” she told him, reaching her hand to the very back of the drawer. “I’ve got to get us some protection. Ah ha!” She triumphantly pulled out a tiny foiled square.   
  
“Hey, how did you—” he started to ask, curious to know how she’d found out about his secret condom stash for times such as this, but she stopped him with a look.   
  
“Please, I know all of your hiding places,” was all she said before tearing the foil open.   
  
She wasted no time in rolling it onto his dick and climbing up onto the couch to straddle him. Content to just let her work, Wally simply grasped onto her hips lightly and leaned back into the couch. She positioned him at her entrance, and even through the condom he could tell she was soaking wet with arousal. This made him harder still, if possible, and he let out a deep breath in anticipation, already having been amped up due to her dexterous mouth.   
  
She supported herself with her hands on his shoulders and tortuously lowered herself onto him until he was sheathed fully inside of her. They both let out a groan at the sensation, Wally’s head falling back against the couch in pleasure. She began to move above him, sliding up and down his cock, creating her own rhythm of which he had no desire to interfere with. He did think it was rather unfair that she had more clothes on than he did and sought to rid her of her (his) t-shirt. She lifted her arms, still riding him at a moderate pace, and he pulled the shirt off of her, feasting his eyes on her bare chest. As she bounced up and down, so did her breasts, and he watched them with increasing fascination. One of his hands came up to cup one breast while the other stayed gripping her hip. She made a gasping noise when he sucked one pert nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.   
  
“Awake now, are you?” Artemis asked him, breathing hard with exertion.  
  
“Mmhm,” he hummed, lips still caressing her chest.   
  
“Awake enough to take the reins?”  
  
He pulled back quickly to see it she was serious. Usually if she started out in control, she liked to finish that way. But she arched an eyebrow at him even as she continued to grind against him.   
  
“Gladly.”  
  
In a flash, he had turned the tables on her, laying her on her back along the couch without even breaking their connection. He hitched her leg up around his waist and used the armrest on the other end for leverage, before pulling out and then thrusting into her as far as he could go. She cried out his name and wrapped her arms around his back. Their chests brushed against one another deliciously as Wally continued to move in and out.   
  
“Faster,” Artemis demanded, and he could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Luckily for her, Wally did ‘fast’ like no other.   
  
He could feel her getting close to completion and quickened his thrusts, adding his thumb into the mix, rubbing it against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Artemis began writhing beneath him and he increased the pace of his thumb rubbing over her clit until he felt her inner muscles clench around his dick. She spasmed out under him, mewling noises erupting from her mouth. He watched her for as long as he could, as enthralled as he ever was at watching her come apart in his arms. Her orgasm triggered his and his own cries of pleasure were swallowed by her mouth over his. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her roughly as he thrusted into her a few final times.   
  
Wally broke their embrace first, struggling to catch his breath. She panted beneath him, a satisfied grin spreading across her face. He laughed upon seeing it, smoothing a few strands of sweaty blonde hair away from her forehead.   
  
“Nothing like some good sex to get the blood pumping in the morning, huh?” he quipped, rolling them over so that she lay on top of him. “Maybe I should pull all nighters more often.”  
  
“You better not,” she warned, tucking her head under his chin. “I sleep better when you’re with me.”

He stroked her smooth back, feeling a little guilty now. “Once finals are over, no more all nighters, I promise,” Wally told her, kissing her hair. “At least until next semester.”  
  
Wally moved his arm to rest it behind his back, accidentally knocking over the TV remote resting on the armrest behind him. It fell to the ground with a clatter, landing on the on switch. Their big screen came to life, startling them both out of their relaxed, post-coital stupor.   
  
“Good morning, Palo Alto,” the perky newswoman said. “The first day of December has dawned bright and balmy, but more on the weather later. First, we’ll go to our local news.”  
  
 _December 1st_ , Wally thought, wondering why the date seemed to ring bells in his mind. He almost hit himself on the head when it came to him.  _Hello, Wally!_  “Today’s Dick’s birthday,” Wally said excitedly, grabbing the remote and lowering the volume. “We should Skype him and wish him a happy bday.”  
  
“Like this?” Artemis asked wryly, peering up at him. “I’m sure he’ll really appreciate the thoroughly fucked look.”  
  
“Well, we’re going to shower first, you dirty girl,” he teased, switching positions so that she rested in a bridal style hold across his lap. He eased them both up off the couch. “And to conserve water, we should shower together.”  
  
“My boyfriend, ever the environmentalist,” she retorted, rolling her eyes but allowing him to carry her to their bathroom.   
  
“You know me, babe,” was all he said, shutting the door after them. If Artemis’ low moan was any indication, they probably wouldn’t be wishing anyone anything for quite a while…

**end.**


End file.
